Wizkids Official FAQ
Intro & Special Thanks This is the Wizkids Official FAQ for the Base Game and Quaxos' Promos of Quarriors as of 8/15/2011. Special thanks goes to J Cale aka TheEbonyTurtle from BGG for helping out with this page! Rules Questions for the Base Game Q) Combat timing of the following: Shaping Cantrip: REACTION. Cast this spell to return one of your just destroyed creatures to your ready area (at its same level) instead of putting it in the used pile and Ghostly Spirit: When Ghostly Spirit is destroyed, you may cull 1 Basic Quiddity to return Ghostly Spirit to your Ready Area (for free). A) The following rule is added: You only assign damage once to a creature per combat. So while the creatures are returned during the combat phase, they are "safe" and/or cannot use their destroyed ability more than once per combat. Leftover damage is lost. ---------------------------------- Q) Can more than 4 players play? A) 'You can certainly house rule things, but there are currently no official variants for more than 4 players. '----------------------------------------''' '''Q) How does the Strong Primordial Ooze work (the one that copies other creatures) A) When the ooze enters the Ready area (by any means) - you must copy a creature in an opponents' area, if able. It copies another creature exactly including its glory (the 2 Glory is there only if there are no other creatures to copy). If the copied creature then goes away it does not impact the ooze as it remains the creature it copied. Attached spells are not copied. An ooze can copy an ooze that copied another creature (and thus becomes that originally copied creature). Once it has copied a creature it cannot shift back to just an ooze (unless it’s copying another "plain" ooze in an opponents' ready area). Spells or affects that return the Ooze to the ready area make the ooze have to copy a new creature or be 0/5. Once in the used pile (after all scoring/spell affects have occurred) or if you roll/reroll the die and immediate affects are resolved it loses all memory of previous states. If the ooze has copied a creature (like the ghostly spirits) that have an ability that continues after it is destroyed it remains a copy of that creature until it is returned to the ready area, used pile or rolled and any immediate affects resolved of the creature it was copying (Ex. an Ooze has copied a Mighty Ghostly Spirit. It is destroyed. Once you destroy a creature you roll the copied Mighty Ghostly Spirit and either add it to your ready area or used pile, after this point it is an “ooze” die with no memory of what came before). ---------------------------------- Q) Strong Questing Wizard - how could there be spell dice in your Active Pool? A) The mighty scavenging goblin and other creatures may bring dice out into the active pool, these then can be culled for extra glory. ---------------------------------- Q) Can portals keep pulling themselves? A) Yes, but if you are only pulling portals, the player may declare that the end state of 1 Quiddity is reached and not have to keep rolling them (simulate infinite rolls). ---------------------------------- Q) Can the growth die that draw additional dice draw themselves? A) Yes. ---------------------------------- Q) Must I attack if I have creatures that deal damage? A) You must attack all players. ---------------------------------- Q) Are assistants creatures? A) Yes – assistants while being a Basic Die are also a Creature die. ---------------------------------- Q) Ghostly Spirit – when destroyed can I bring it back at any level? A) No, it is returned at the level at which it was destroyed. ---------------------------------- Q) Strong Witching Hag – can I bring a creature to the active pool that scored in the same turn as the Strong Witching Hag A) Yes. General Issues Q) '''The portal "2" side is hard to read, is this on all portal dice? '''A) The "1" side is ok, thus if it is hard to read it is probably the "2" side. This impacts all portal dice. ---------------------------------- Q) What is the glory for an assistant who scores? A) 1. Some folks think the 1 looks like a 7. ---------------------------------- Q) My dice have a small blemish, imperfection etc - can I get a replacement? What about large visual issues? A) Small blemishes from paint and inherent marks from the injection molding process (gate marks, small bubbles etc) we ask you to accept as part of the inherent nature of dice manufacturing. If numbers are missing/illegible or the die is just an outright mess, please contact us starting August 19th 2011 at www.heroclix.com/replacement (while it says heroclix, it is also where we will be handling our game replacements). If you have already submitted a request to the previous email address it is being processed through there, but all new ones should go through the process above. You will have to create an account. Sign up with your name and information. An activation code will be sent to the email address you supply. You will be prompted for that code the first time you log in. If you go there before August 19th, you will be prompted and instructed to send in a package. By August 19th, the Quarriors dice will be listed among the things that can be replaced and no package requirement (for 5 items) will be required. Promo Cards Q) Do the promo card backs have a different color gradient or is it just my cards? A) All of the promo cards have the shift in color and may have other slight differences from the original base game cards. ------------------------------- Q) Quaxos’ warrior of the Quay vs. Mighty defender of the pale (single and double burst affect) A) Once you’ve paid the extra quiddity to summon the Warrior, the defender of the pale also requires additional quiddity (1 or 2 depending on burst) for the previously “free” summoned creature. Category:Base Game Category:Quaxos Promos Category:FAQ